Hidden Smile
by propinatio
Summary: It seems Emma's got a habit of running into people in the streets. Or just one lady in particular. With a hooded cloak covering her face Emma has no idea what she looks like when she smiles. Maybe the next time they cross paths she'll see it. Hopefully. SQW EF Meet-cute.


"Crap, I'm so sorry!" Emma quickly knelt down, trying to grab at the apples that scattered across the cobblestones. She let out a proud smile as she looked down at the apples gathered in her tunic. "Got them."

She squinted up at the hooded face before her. The shadow hid any expression on the other woman's face but she heard a small chuckle nonetheless.

"Well, thank you for helping. But I dare say you missed one." The woman spoke quietly, as though afraid of being overheard. Emma paid no mind to the velvet tone of her voice only her finger pointing to a lone apple bouncing down the cobbles.

"Crap." Emma muttered. Turning she unceremoniously dumped her collected apples into the woman's basket before taking off after the apple.

Emma raced after the apple that continued to mock her by bouncing further away. She weaved through the people going about there day. She was closing in.

She plucked the apple from the ground and stumbled back, away from the cart it had almost been crushed by. With a sigh of relief and sheepish wave to the irate cart driver she turned. Holding the apple up in victory she made her way back the woman who was slow clapping her approach.

"Your apple, m'lady." Emma presented the apple with a small bow. She smiled at hearing a soft chuckle as the apple was taken from her.

"You have my thanks. However they would not be needed should you have been watching your step."

Emma bit her lip to hide her smile as she shrugged. "Fair enough. But you got them all back."

"That I did." A hand that looked as though it hadn't seen a day of hard work in its life inspected the apple. "But this apple is damaged."

"What?" Emma snatched the apple back and rolled it around in her hands. "Okay, so there are a couple bruises. But it's still edible!"

"Then by all means."

Emma's brow furrowed. "What?"

"If it's edible, eat. A proper thank you for unnecessary services."

"You serious?" Emma wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth but this seemed unreal.

"Extremely."

Looking between the apple and the shadowed face she couldn't decide eat to do. "Are you sure you don't want it? Good food is hard to come by. You bought this with your own coin, I couldn't."

She held the apple out, wondering when she'd gotten so soft. A hand closed around her own. It was soft. Free of calluses and scars, and… so god damn soft.

"Gallant and kind. Qualities most deserving of more than an apple. Eat."

Emma held the apple close to her chest as her eyes tried to see the face in the shadow. "Many thanks and well wishes, m'lady."

The apple stayed close to her heart until she'd lost sight of the cloaked woman.

* * *

Emma let out a loud grunt as a small body impacted with her own. Her arms wound around a waist as she began tipping backwards. A louder grunt accompanied her meeting with the ground.

"Oh, gosh. Terribly sorry. I can't believe I - oh, it's you."

Emma opened her eyes at the amusement in the final sentence. "Hey, apple lady." She groaned wriggling so there was no longer an elbow digging in her lung.

"I hope this isn't becoming a pattern." That was definitely a laugh. Emma definitely heard her laugh. It was soft, like her hands.

"Running into pretty ladies? Only for you." Emma smiled up at the woman. She seemed to be comfortable lying on top of Emma. And Emma was not going to complain about that.

"How do you know I'm pretty? You haven't seen my face."

"I've heard you laugh. A pretty laugh and smile is all that matters. I'm still holding out to see your smile."

The woman was silent for a moment before apparently realising her position. She scrambled up in such a hurry that a long intricate braid fell from under the hood. Her brunette hair looked silky and well kept.

Emma followed her, stretching out her pained muscles. "No apples for me today?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

Emma grumbled dramatically while also stepping closer to the woman. "Well, if you have no apples… how 'bout that smile?"

The woman's breath hitched as Emma touched the braid lightly stepping further into her space. Her hair was intoxicating against the roughness on Emma's fingers.

"Maybe another time." The woman said breathless and rushed as she turned and ran from the alley. Emma watched her go, hoping she'd see her again and maybe get that smile.

* * *

She was late. This was so not going as planned. She'd been told in great detail about the crown princesses visit through the villages to meet the people. She'd been warned that she should look better - a hell of a lot better - than she did now.

But that fucking deer had lead her on a chase through the forest, into a swamp, and nearly over a ravine. Staring down the drop at her feet she gave up. On the walk back she moaned and groaned until she'd reached the edge of the village. Then she'd panicked.

She raced through the side streets, the main road was too full of peasants wanting to view their future queen. She vaulted the tavern fence and snatched her clean clothes from the line. With haste and hardly any skill she changed into a still damp white tunic and brown breeches that seemed to have shrunk in the sunlight.

Wriggling into the pants she ran through the empty tavern she'd been staying above of and onto the street.

Her boots were still slippery from her foray in the swamp. They didn't allow for any grip on the cobblestones. She slipped through a quickly forming gap in the shocked crowd and careened right into the princess herself.

Before she could apologize or push herself up guards were lifting her up and holding her back with very sharp swords pointed in her direction.

"Explain yourself, heathen!" The guard captain hissed as he approached. He unsheathed his sword slowly as Emma gulped. This day was going form worse to worse.

"It was an accident, I swear!"

"Graham! Enough." The princess spoke, all eyes turning her way as she smiled to her father - The King! Oh god, Emma was in so much trouble - after he helped her rise. "It's an unfortunate habit of hers."

"…apple lady?"

"I do have a name."

"It's not like you ever told me it." Emma grumbled.

"And neither did you."

"Emma Swan. Pleasure to formally meet you, your highness."

"Regina. And the pleasures all mine." The guards released Emma on the princesses orders. But Emma didn't care. All she could do was watch the princess.

And all that mattered was her smile.

* * *

**AN: Wrote this while camping. Hope you like it. Just a little something to try get the muse going again. **

**Review, tell me what you think. **


End file.
